If You Could Touch the Moonlight and Other Poems
by qtips rescue me
Summary: A book of poems dedicated to each InuYasha character.UPDATED to Kana
1. If You Could Touch the Moonlight

A/N: This is a book of poems based on InuYasha characters. First up is Rin describing Sesshoumaru...Please review and let me know what you think, and also tell me what character I should do next.   
  
_If You Could Touch the Moonlight   
_  
If you could touch the moonlight, it would feel like his silky hair  
The locks I run my fingers through, when he doesn't glare  
He pretends not to notice, but watches from his eyes  
That golden amber flecked with bronze shines in way  
Emotionless with silent pride  
  
If you could hear the moonlight, it would sound like his calm voice  
The one that soothes and sounds very cold  
And freezes the air like white hot ice  
Yet at the same time that voice warms me  
Despite of it's icy chill  
That voice is the key to my heart  
And for always and ever will  
  
If you could smell the moonlight, it would scent of his deadly grace  
That smell of destruction and blood  
Trailing in his wake  
The reek of perfect killing  
Is something you can't afford to double take  
  
If you could love the moonlight, and bask in it's cold glow  
Where the only sign of possible caring  
Is the light it sheds below  
You could love Sesshoumaru   
Which I am the only person who dares so  
  
A/N: I was going to do "If you could taste the moonlight" and talk about his kiss, but I kept this as a younger Rin kind of thing. If you want I can add it on next update, just let me know. 


	2. Like the Wind,I Run

_Like the Wind, I Run  
_  
Koga, they call me, as I run swiftly through the land  
I snicker as I pass by, their blood dripping from my outstretched hand  
Stupid fools, they should run while they still can  
The winds caresses my face  
I can't help but get this feeling  
Of emptiness in it's place  
It's dancing around my head  
Waiting for an escape  
I don't know why I've fallen sad  
Our pack is doing well  
Nothing really is going bad  
At least nothing worth to tell  
And as I run with ease over cliffs  
Through the valley, river's, and wood  
I can't seem to shake her from my mind  
I've never really could  
I can't shake the fact that she's not with me  
The first thing I've never won  
And the reality of it all  
Crashes upon my mind and weighs a ton  
Yet my body is still moving  
Into my life without her, like the wind I run 


	3. The Younger Curiousities

A/N: This one is about Shippo, and I don't own 'em...

_The Younger Curiousities_

They'll tell me when I'm older, they say  
As they exchanged looks that have a thousand words in play  
I don't get it, and I can't see  
The secret games they play without me  
It hurts, you know? I'm just curious, that's all  
But noooooooo, I gotta wait till I'm tall  
Which will be a few fifty years or so  
Maybe, just maybe then they'll give me call  
But for now, I'm stuck as the youngster  
Unable to understand 'love' and other stuff  
But that's really okay   
I probably don't want to know what Miroku does with woman  
Or why Kagome and InuYasha don't look at each other the 'same way'  
Every other day  
Because you know what?   
If I knew those things, I just wouldn't be me  
So I'll stick by Kirara's side and watch them  
And listen to explanations from that cowardly flea


	4. From Silent Eyes

A/N: This is a poem about Kirara and what she sees everyday. Please leave feedback in a review and I hope ya like. Oh, help me figure out what characterI should write about next, ideas are greatly appreciated.   
  
_From Silent Eyes_   
  
Humans are so strange at times  
But I follow them along  
Even if it means hearing "HENTAI!!"  
And my ears are ringing as Shippo yawns  
  
Today we all awake  
Start to trudge across a grassy plain  
The monk has grown suddenly happy  
And the slayer has found something to be slain  
  
Everyone does something  
Habit, I guess  
Miroku definitely has one  
Groping Sango's butt or chest  
But my master can't think it's that bad  
For she blushes at his touch  
She must get some pleasure  
Some sentimental rush  
Or maybe it's the rage making her face color  
Whatever it is, I'm sure it's true  
I look back at the unconscious monk  
His face has an adapted hue  
InuYasha laughs and says something quite crude  
This is where the next routine ensues   
  
Humans are so strange at times  
But I follow them along  
Even if it means hearing "SIT!"  
And seeing InuYasha create an imprint in the lawn  
  
The monk has some company on the grass  
As InuYasha mutters and stands back up  
"Stupid wench..."He mutters, something about kicking ass  
Kagome sighs, we continue on  
I can tell she likes him, can't everyone?  
Then why doesn't he see, where her gaze always seems to land upon  
Maybe he does, I'm not sure  
Asking about the hanyou's feelings is asking for massacre  
Then again, maybe I won't understand humans at all  
Why they hide so much to make sure they'll never fall  
But isn't it worth risking the plunge?   
Because from what I see, the risk is zero to none   
  
Humans are so strange at times  
But I follow them along  
Even if it means saying nothing at all  
Day in and day out every dawn 


	5. Her Eyes

A/N: Thank you Shessy-Slipperz/S.Wooz for the ideas, it really got my writer's blocked mind working. I thank everyone who's reviewed so far, and I bet you anything you can guess what this next poem is about, if you can't...go slam your head against the wall...This is probably my favorite, it totally makes up for the last one (I didn't like that one much) I had to be in deep concentration in order to write this, to get inside of InuYasha's head and still be able to put in poem format, I hope you enjoy!   
  
...and, I don't own any characters, they belong to the heaven sent animators, creators, and of course, the original manga author.

_Her Eyes_

If only time could stand still  
If only I could have the power to climb that never ending hill  
If only is the illusion, but I can't see  
So blindly I force my way into the confusion meant for me  
  
I'm torn so badly I can't decide  
Who to trust or who to ally   
Should I stay with the past?  
I made a promise I have to keep  
But somehow that promise hasn't sunk in  
And I'm stuck in between now and then  
Why oh why did it have to be me?   
My breath is coming ragged, I can no longer see  
I cannot see how she's controlling me  
I cannot force myself to believe   
That's she's no longer who I wish her to be  
She's making me hurt the one I'm supposed to protect  
Like invisible knives running through her delicate back  
But she couldn't do that, she wouldn't dare...  
The Kikyo I knew had a softened stare  
This Kikyo is different, her gaze is cold  
As if what we lived was more than a thousand years ago  
She doesn't love me anymore  
The words slice through my soul  
I don't want to believe it, but I have to see  
Have to open my eyes and see what she's doing to me  
  
If only time could stand still  
If only I could have the power to climb that never ending hill  
It only is the illusion, but I can't see  
So blindly I force my way into the confusion meant for me  
  
If she loved me, would she hurt me so?   
Then again, now do I really know?  
My mind is running in circles, getting me more lost  
The reason I'm here is of her personal cost  
Kagome ran, ran far away  
The demons could get her, "I'm on my way..."  
My hands are trembling, my lip is bleeding  
But somehow the thought of her eyes keeps me heeding   
Heeding the thorns tugging at my skin  
The thoughts of where they are, meaning my kin  
The swimming uneasiness growling in my throat  
For once, I'd have to look through her eyes  
When she saw me, who did she see?  
The same InuYasha she had grown to accept and maybe love?  
Or was it Kikyo's InuYasha, being dragged to hell?  
The rest is not worth to tell  
Looking further, I'd have to see  
The heartbreak and betrayal of her own heart's key  
Unhinging the lock, I failed to look  
I was to busy dealing with my own life's book  
I failed to hear her muffled sobs at night  
I failed to listen to her compliments and praise  
I failed to protect her when I was in a daze  
  
If only time could stand still  
If only I could have the power to climb that never ending hill  
It only is the illusion, but I can't see  
So blindly I force my way into the confusion meant for me  
  
So this is what Kikyo's spell has done?  
I open my eyes and see what I have become  
I have become what I have always feared  
The suffering of Kagome, and the cause of all those tears  
Furiously I stumble on   
I will find her; let her know before the new dawn  
Even if my hands are muddy, I'll grasp her own  
What happens after that, I don't know  
I must reach her, before that golden sun falls  
The fog is lifting, now I can see  
My friends have always been with me  
There's Kagome, and before I know it she's in my bloody arms  
The dirt is getting on her shirt, but I guess she doesn't care  
She's sobbing into my shoulder as I run a dirty hand through her perfect hair  
She goes on how she was worried, why did I run off?  
I just hold her closer, breathing in her scent  
Her eyes, despite of the tears  
Are filled with the softness I have longed for years  
The other's run up, their faces diminish the previous fear  
Instead a smile crosses their features, we're all here  
Into the present, instead of the past  
Except this time, this would last 


	6. Everything

A/N: I'm back, after a very long break. (Sorry about that, heh) This is a poem about Sango's grieving one night. I don't think I did a very good job at packing all of her emotions in, but that's up to you to decide. Thank you so much for reading and please review.

I've lost everything  
(Everything)

Am I really that useless? Why did it have to be me?!  
(Am I being punished for something I can't see?!)  
My family...their all dead  
Why did they have to leave me...?  
Dead as in souless, dead as in not here  
And as I cry, my tears sting my face  
I shouldn't be here...they should be here in my place  
How did they do anything wrong?  
Then my sorrow turns to anger, and my lip trembles with rage

I hate everything  
(Everything)

I'll kill them...I'll kill them all!  
That might bring them back!  
Suddenly I'm satisfied with my change of tact  
I hate them, I'll kill them, I'll make them suffer like my kin  
It will be that day when I win  
Then I'll take my own life, because I want nothing more  
To do with this world's pains that rise and fall like the tide on a shore  
I should leave them, I should go out on my own  
It's not fair to them, I repeat, as I start walking away  
My shoulders are trembling...am I afraid?

I don't know everything  
(Everything)

A voice inside questions if what I'm doing is wrong  
I look into the river beside me, my reflection staring back  
Have I become what I've hated, is my soul really that black?  
I collaspe on the ground, crying and moaning  
What am I? What am doing?  
I'm some sort of monster, I've become one of them  
No longer am I Sango, I'm one of Naraku's men!  
Oh God, I'm so lost...  
Is this...is this the final cost?

I don't want everything  
(Everything)

I bring the blade up to my throat, hoping it's quick  
A disgusting person like me doesn't deserve InuYasha's click  
Then I'm stopped, the blade knocked out of my hand  
I gasp and turn to see who it was  
And I feel so ashamed under the gaze of this man  
Miroku steps closer, I can only hear him because it's night  
But I feel his arms wrap around me, holding me tight  
Telling me to hush, and how everything will be alright  
I bury my face into his chest, crying until my throat is sore  
He rocks me, welcoming my sudden emotions like an open door  
The monk feels so warm, and envelops me until I'm all his  
Then I fall alseep to his whispering, thinking only one thought

I have everything  
(Everything) 


	7. Cages Without a Single Bar

A/N: Whao, I just got 6 reveiws all at once for just one update! Thank you so much! (I didn't know my stuff was that good...) I'm very touched you guys like this...Anyway, this next poem is on Kagura, due to a request I recieved. This poem was SO hard to write. Especially because I've only seen up to the end of Part 3, so writing as Kagura when I know so little of her and her persona was a huge challenage. (At the end of the peom, she's talking about Sesshoumaru) I'm not completely satisfied with it, so tell me what you think.

He came to take my life away  
Steal it, like his own  
Like the fire that burn forests away  
He will always live alone

_Jagged strings and a pair of bird wings_

Yeah, I've forgotten what it's like to live  
To laugh and cry and loving to fly  
Even if I could get away, I would never know  
The silent joy I take in just watching the wind blow  
I would never feel the dissapointment  
Of a rainy, cold day  
I would never feel the pain it is  
To lose a loved one in a certain way  
_  
Cages without a single bar  
_  
And here I am, bound to the ground  
The sky out of my hands reach  
No longer am I in a cage  
But in where mortals tend to teach  
You can't fly, my mouth has gone dry  
It's almost as if I'm waiting to die  
_  
No longer am I like the wind..._

How I should be out of this place that keeps me here  
Slowly drains my life away; feeds on my non-exsistent fear  
Binds me to the ground in a tangle of sharp strings  
Which will cut me whichever way I go;  
I'm paralyzed in my mind, but I still move  
Naraku can't won't have it if I'm slow  
How I miss being fast, riding the unstoppable wind  
Whipping through valley's and making water wave  
Not that I ever did those things...  
But I still miss them all the same__

How lucky the painful are

How much pain comes of feeling no pain at all  
Is worse than anything I can ever recall  
Here in this prison, the only thing I can feel  
Is the pain of the strings tugging at my heart's heels  
They hurt more than any blade;  
They tear off my wings  
They make me only hate, force me to want to kill everyone and everything  
I've become accustomed to killing, to the blood on my hands  
The color that matches my empty eyes, that take no stand

Yet still I listen as the wind sings  
And I still dance to the song it brings

_Jagged strings and a pair of bird wings  
Cages without a single bar  
No longer am I like the wind...  
How lucky the painful are_

I want to scream, I want to cry  
I want to burn with rage and wish he would die  
But that's what he's taken from me  
And I can not allow for anything more  
So dance with me, to the song of life and death  
And listen as the wind hears my plea  
It brings a pair of golden eyes  
As my hope, as my life, as my key

I've come to take your life away  
Steal it to regain my own  
Like the wind that blows the leaves away  
You're not dying alone


	8. Reflection

A/N: Thank you for the reveiws! I feel so loved...ahem This poem sucks, but I decided to post it just for the helluvit. (WIth the whole Naraku's followers) It's Kana...I'll do something better next time. Again, suggestions are very much appreciated. -

Mirror, mirror, in my hands  
What exactly do you have planned?

Shall I long for the souls full of life?  
While Naraku continues to do his strife?  
Will I wait here, alone, unable to feel pains  
Unable to feel alive, like a shell that remains  
Will I care, mirror, at the moment?  
Or will I just wait there, laying dormant?  
Why is it when I look into your depths  
No reflection ever stares back  
I feed off other souls, filling your pack  
To fill the great emptiness within me...  
That's all I am  
Just hollow eyes and white colored hair  
Like the snow on a banking, causing others despair  
And as that banking grows  
The ground beneath it crumbles and goes  
But I heard that snow melts, and fresh ground emerges from beneath  
It's springtime that brings this extrodinarary feat  
My sister and I, we wait for spring

Mirror, mirror, in my hands  
What exactly have you planned?


End file.
